1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle and a wheel loader.
2. Background Information
A wheel loader includes an engine room containing an engine to the rear of a cab (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H8-276755). Recently, exhaust gas post-processing devices have been mounted on wheel loaders for processing exhaust gas from the engine. The exhaust gas post-processing device includes mainly a diesel particulate filtering device and is usually contained inside the engine room.
A hydraulic excavator described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-140853 is provided with a nitrogen oxide purifying device as a selective catalyst reduction device as the exhaust gas post-processing device. These exhaust gas post-processing devices are typically disposed above the engine to be provided in the exhaust gas path.